


Captain America Advent Calendar

by Nathamuel



Series: Captain America Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Skinny Steve, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something of an advent calendar for the movie Captain America with any combination of Bucky, Peggy, Howard and Steve.<br/>Enjoy!</p><p>1. Peggy/Howard, Lucerne<br/>2. Bucky/Steve/Howard, Three men and a baby<br/>3. Bucky/Howard, Guns<br/>4. OT4, Skinny Steve<br/>5. Peggy/Howard(/Steve), Yearly expedition<br/>6. Stoward: Howard and Children<br/>7. Steggy, After the ice<br/>8. Steve/Tony + Stoward, Time Travel I<br/>9. Steggy, Date<br/>10. OT4, Alphas and their omegas<br/>11. Stoward, Vacation<br/>12. Stucky, In Sickness and health<br/>13. Stoward, Howard and Children<br/>14. Peggy/Howard, Christmas Music<br/>15. Stucky, Lingerie<br/>16. Stoward, Age-regression<br/>17. Steggy, Sharing a tent<br/>18. Stoward, Blood<br/>19. Stoward, Timetravel<br/>20. Bucky/Peggy, Red Dress<br/>21. Stoward, Vampire<br/>22. Peggy/Howard, Marriage<br/>23. OT4, Werewolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peggy/Howard: Lucerne

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr under the tag: "catla advent calendar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr under the tag: "catla advent calendar"

In Lucerne it was quiet. The war had not reached this part of the world, yet.

Sunlight streamed in through the window and Howard didn’t know how or why he had become so lucky. He had been joking and now…

The mattress was soft against his back and Howard looked up at Peggy. She was perched over him on her knees fucking herself on his cock with her nails digging into his shoulders. Without his permission his hips jerked up into her. His fingers were sure to leave bruises on the flesh of her hips, so hard was he gripping her.

Her hair swayed around her face, eyes closed and mouth open, panting. She looked glorious.

Howard leaned up and bit into the flesh over her breasts, tasting her and let his tongue snake down and twist around her left nipple, making her gasp.

A little chuckle escaped him before he bit down lightly and Peggy hissed and yanked at his hair to tip his head back, glaring down at him but not saying a word.

He smirked up at her. Fury was a good look on her.

Peggy racked her fingers down over his chest, leaving red raised lines behind and he moaned, closing his eyes. There was something to be said about a little pain mixed with pleasure.

His mouth trailed up in a sloppy line and she used the grip she had on his hair to pull him up for a kiss. Not that he minded that. He went willingly and let his mouth be plundered while he let one of his hands wander between her legs. The pressure he put on her clit made her whine against his face and she tipped his head back to bite at the skin under his jaw, making him arch his back. She pressed her chest alongside his and jerked down in an ever faster rhythm, only barely lifting up before she let her hips drop down again, swiveling her pelvis to make his cock drag against her sweet spot.

"Come on, Peggy." He leered and grinned when she let her teeth dig into his bottom lip. "Don’t tell me what to do." Peggy gasped and threw her hair back over her shoulder as she deliberately squeezed her inner walls, making Howard choke on the words he had meant to say. They hadn’t been that important anyway.

With a high pitched moan she clenched down around when she came and he muffled his own cry between her breasts. Slowly their movements slowed until they were lazily rocking against one another while they came down, chasing the last feelings of the orgasm, prolonging it before Howard tipped them to the side and laid Peggy down on the bed.

He tied off the condom and hissed when his feet touched the chilled floor. A step forward and a well-aimed toss disposed of the condom and he turned to regard Peggy. 

"Now we really should get the fondue you promised me, I’m hungry." Peggy quipped, her smile downright smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Howard and Peggy indeed stop in Lucerne and have fondue (by blakefancier and bonzai-bunny)


	2. Bucky/Steve/Howard: three men and a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr under the tag: "catla advent calendar"

"It’s crying." Howard said from a safe distance away. He didn’t need to look into the crib to see Tony’s scrunched up face. The racket he was making was already enough of a tell of his unhappiness.

"Did you just honestly call your son an ‘it’?" Bucky asked beside him, inching forward to squint down to where Tony was lying and seemingly trying to scream his head off. It looked like he was succeeding.

"So what? Tony’s going to cry no matter if I call him ‘it’ or ‘he’." Howard said and stepped up to Bucky’s side. Tony’s face was red. Sometimes you could almost call him cute but this was not a situation where that applied.

"He’s your son, Howard, you should do something." Bucky said, glancing pointedly at Howard, not making any move to do anything himself.

"Fuck you, it’s your nephew and he likes you more, you do something." Howard hissed back. "In fact, he is actually your son by proxy as well, since we all fucked the same woman to have a child."

"Howard, language!" Steve admonished as he came to stand at their other side as well. He peeked into the crib with his arms crossed over his chest.

"His brain isn’t developed enough to understand swear words, he’s not even one year old, yet. He won’t remember it either way." Howard dismissed with a little wave of his hand.

"You still shouldn’t do it." Steve stressed.

Tony’s voice was still going strong, his eyes screwed shut and little hands balled into fists.

"I don’t think we should let him scream much longer. That can’t be healthy." Bucky piped up and Howard frowned at him. "Then do something." He waved at the crib.

Bucky took a step back. “No!”

"Don’t be a coward." Howard grinned at him wickedly.

"I don’t see you doing anything either. So you would be a coward as well." Bucky pointed out and didn’t make a move to get Tony out of his crib to calm him down.

"You’re his father." Steve spoke up and Howard threw up his hands. "My sperm happened to be the fastest but I never wanted children, so one of you do it."

"Ok. Ok. You’re both cowards, just so you know." Bucky bent down and carefully lifted Tony out of his bed to arrange him on his arm. Tony kept screaming. "What now?"

"Maybe his diapers are full?" Howard suggested, face scrunched up in distaste at the thought and the memories. Out of the corner of his eyes Steve shook his head. "No, it doesn’t smell like it."

"What then? Maybe he’s hungry?" Bucky suggested and rocked the baby in his arms. Tony didn’t quiet down, instead he seemed to only scream louder.

"We fed him only an hour ago. It’s not time, yet." Steve pointed out and took a step back when Bucky swayed towards him with Tony.

"Maybe you should hold him, Steve." Howard proposed and shared a look with Bucky. Quickly Steve shook his head and took another step away, putting distance between them and holding up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Why not? I don’t think I have ever seen you hold him." Bucky said and looked down, keeping up the rocking motion in the hope of finally calming Tony down. Howard could feel a headache forming.

"No. What if I hurt him?" Steve asked, panicking and Bucky rolled his eyes at him. "You won’t, Steve. Don’t be stupid. It’s high time you hold him. "

"I crushed a glass in my hand only a week ago." Steve mumbled. With a huff he crossed his arms over his chest again and Howard moved behind him.

"Tony isn’t a glass and you won’t hurt him." He said and rubbed Steve’s arms until he uncrossed them again. A kiss was pressed to Steve’s neck and one corner of his mouth lifted slightly, although his expression was still one of worry.

"Are you two really sure about this?" He asked nervously and Bucky shot him a look while Howard chuckled at him.

On Howard encouragement Steve moved his arms like he had seen his lovers do and took Tony from Bucky, cupping Tony’s head in one big hand.

Tony quieted down a little, scream trailing down into little unhappy sobs and finally into a hitching breaths. Blue eyes curiously looked up at Steve and Steve stared down at Tony in wonder.

"Of course it worked." Howard scoffed.

"Don’t sulk, Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: three men and a baby, Bucky, Steve and Howard don't know what to do with a baby Tony (by goldenhelikaon)


	3. Bucky/Howard: Guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite satisfied with this one but I didn't know how to make it turn out better.

"And this is my newest creation." Howard said and presented Bucky with a rifle. "It’s especially designed for sharpshooters like you."

"So you made this for me? I’m touched, Stark." Bucky smirked at him. Then he turned his gaze on the weapon with interest and took it from Howard’s hands.

"Yes, it’s just for you." Howard deadpanned. "Cap would kill me if his best friend came to harm just because his equipment had been too old."

Bucky laughed. “That he would, maybe, if he could kill anyone in cold blood.”

"If you say so, Barnes." Howard said and waved towards the gun. "Now back to my design. I took some of Hydra’s weapons and integrated it into this one." Howard explained and motioned Bucky to follow him to the shooting range. There he layed the butt of the barrel against his shoulder, took aim at one of the targets far away at the end of the range and shot. In the distance a mannequin exploded and Bucky let out what could only be called an impressed noise.

When Howard took aim again for a second example he felt Bucky step up behind him, lenght of warmth against his back. Howard froze and glanced quickly around. The place was empty and dark expect for them. They were alone.

"What are you doing Bucky?" Howard whispered low in his throat and concentrated on his aim. He heard Bucky laugh quietly into his ear, leaning into him until their bodies touched. "What does it look like, Howard?" The grin rang loud and clear in his voice and Howard smirked.

He wasn’t that easy.

The silence stretched to the point of becoming awkward and Bucky huffed, a warm puff of breath against the shell of Howard’s ear.

"I want to show you how to shoot a gun, Stark." One of Howard’s brows jerked upwards.

"I know how to shoot one, Barnes." Howard said only slightly miffed, arms lowering a little. A memory of his father surfaced in his mind, of his father showing him how to shoot weapons and how to take them apart. All the ways he had learned their designs and how to build them. Until he had built new ones.

"Just ingulde me."

Bucky’s breath hit the side of his face and Howard didn’t resist, instead letting his body become soft and loose as Bucky’s arms came up around him in a kind of embrace, keeping a hold on Howard’s arms and moving them into position while pressing his front tightly along Howard’s back so there was not an inch separating them. Howard smirked to himself. Someone was confusing him for someone else it seemed.

"Look, this is how you do it." Bucky breathed and Howard closed his eyes for a second. The shot rang out over the place, missing the dummy and Bucky didn’t step away again.

"I think you’re confusing me for one of your girls, Barnes, because I’m not that easily impressed."

"I had hoped it would work." Howard twisted around to see the mock pout on Bucky’s face and patted his cheek affectionately, seeing him grin.

"You should come to my room later and I could show you a thing or two to blow your mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bonding over guns and shooting them (by ofthefox)


	4. Bucky/Howard/Peggy/Steve, Skinny Steve

Peggy was the first to notice that something was wrong with Steve. It wasn’t only the fact that some Hydra-weapon had temporarily leeched the serum from his body and left him his old skinny self. That would pass soon again or so the scientists had said.

The pub was loud around them. They could hear the men from the Howling Commandos jeer in the other room but Steve had been subdued and silent for most of the night, staring into his glass moodily and refusing to make eye-contact with anyone. It made his lover share a significant look.

“What’s wrong, Steve?” Peggy asked gently and laid her hand on Steve’s, frowning when he slid his hands to his lap. Hunched over, he looked overall miserable.

“You want to get out of here?” Bucky asked and sat his glass down while Howard hailed the waiter to pay even before Steve even nodded his head without looking at either of them. He didn’t even make a sound.

The legs of his chair scraped over the floor when he pushed his seat back and with his gaze fixed firmly on the ground he walked out, leaving his lovers staring after him.

In the car he only looked at them because he noticed that Howard didn’t drive them back to the basis but soon he was back to staring out of the window.

“What are we doing here?” he finally asked when they entered the motel and Peggy and Bucky hung back with Steve as Howard approached the receptionist.

"We’re going to sleep here." Bucky answered and slung an arm around Steve’s shoulder that he didn’t shrug off, body tensed.

"Hm." Steve grunted non-committed but smiled when Peggy took his hand in hers, a small smile that slipped briefly into a grimace.

"What is it, Steve?" Peggy murmured to him and pulled him against her so he stumbled and to wrap an arm around her to brace himself.

"It’s nothing." He said distractedly, disengaging from her and slipped from between her and Bucky to move across the room to where Howard was waiting for them.

Up in the room he let out a grunt when he was pushed against the door just as it had fallen shut behind them.

"Speak. We’re alone so you better tell us what is bothering you." Bucky all but hissed at him. Steve looked up at them with surprise written all over his face before he redirected his eyes to the floor, pressing his lips together until they were only a thin white line.

"Steve, talk to us." Peggy insisted and came to Steve’s side. Steve’s gaze flittered away from her and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is it because of the serum?" Howard stepped in so they were all crowding around him.

"What do you think?!" It all but burst out of Steve and he pushed through them, pacing the length of the room they were in, dragging a hand over his scalp. "Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Steve…" Bucky sighed. Steve glared at him.

"No, seriously. You’re all good looking and I’m… I’m this skinny guy… Why do you even still want anything from me?" Steve slid a hand over his face, hiding his pained expression for a moment.

"You’re really stupid, kid." Howard groaned, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he began to undress on the spot.

"Gotta agree with you for once, Stark." Bucky shook his head and started to do the same.

"What are you-" Steve stuttered and took a step back, stumbling when the backs of his thighs hit the bed.

"Is that really what you think? That we would find you unattractive?" Peggy almost purred, hips swaying as she prowled towards him. "Guys?" she addressed Bucky and Howard. "It seems like we have to rectify Steve’s misconception."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: skinny Steve (by leylaleya)


	5. Howard/Peggy(/Steve), Yearly expedition

The air was cold but Peggy didn’t care, drawing her jacket tighter around her instead. The railing she leaned against chilled her skin even through the fabric. Thick clouds on the evening sky hid the sun and the first beginnings of stars. The ocean was dark and stormy and no one except a handful of sailors was outside. For now. She preferred it that way. Soon she would have to go under deck again before the storm arrived and would force her for good.

“I hope we find him.” She said to the air.

“Me too.” Howard said and came to a stop beside her with his hands buried in the pockets of his warm coat. She could almost feel his heavy gaze on her and she hated it. Hated it with a passion she couldn’t explain and maybe it wasn’t hate at all. Maybe they’d just been together too long again, cooped up on this too small ship and no sight of the plane on any horizons they had passed.

If she was honest to herself, and she always had been, she would admit that she couldn’t quite pin point what was changing between her and Howard. Something had begun to change when Steve was still with them, when her focus had slowly expanded to include Howard as well.

“Come back inside Peggy. The captain said that it’s too dangerous out here. A storm’s coming.” Howard said, closer now and when had that happened? Peggy was losing her touch.

"I know." She said aloud and didn’t move from her position, still staring out over the sea. Five years it had been now. Her hair slapped into her face when the wind picked up and two arms wrapped themself around Peggy’s waist to tug her around and away from the railing and back into the warmer interior of the ship’s stomach.

"I miss him, too, you know." Howard bit out with resignation coloring his voice and Peggy hated that, too. Hated that they hadn’t made progress beyond finding the cube and that Howard grew more resigned day by day, the longer this expeditions lasted. Year after year after year it was all the same and more often than not she would find a glass with a fingerbreadth of scotch on his desk.

She turned her head to look at him, to study him while they walked. There were dark rings under his eyes that had a place under her own as well. His face was burned into her memory now, placed beside the one of Steve that was slowly fading. She hated that she was starting to forget the details of Steve’s face and she longed for the picture of him that she held close to remind her again.

"I know." She answered when the silence had grown awkward. She knew, god, she knew. She knew that Howard had loved him, too. Knew and remembered when they had lain all together and Howard couldn’t keep his gaze off of Steve, like he couldn’t believe that such a good man could possible exist.

As an afterthought she laid her hand over his, where he had still an arm around her waist with his palm pressed to her belly, and interlaced their fingers.

Halfway to Peggy’s cabin Peggy leaned in and pressed her mouth to Howard’s, pulled him against her with such a force that they stumbled against the wall. She kissed the taste of alcohol from his breath and let herself be pushed down on her cot in her room and Howard take her apart by Howard’s hands and mouth and tongue and fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yearly expeditions, Peggy and Howard take comfort in each other while looking for Steve (by peggyleads)


	6. Howard/Steve: Howard and children

Howard stared down at the toddler Peggy had just deposited in his lab. Of all of the places she could have put him she had decided to place him right in the middle of the worktable in front of him. The toddler stared back at him.

"Take care of him."

"What? Why me? Peggy you know how I’m with children."

"Yes and still you’re the safest option right now."

Right, safest option. He probably didn’t want to know what was after Steve that he was considered the safest. In his lab there were regularly things that exploded in the name of science.

He stared into big, blue eyes and regretted that he hadn’t tied Peggy down somewhere close so that she could take care of the child.

When he was thinking about it, the toddler really did look a little like Steve, like a really small and chubby and slightly gross version of him. Howard cringed when the kid started sucking on his thumb and, miraculously, got saliva and probably a whole lot of germs all over himself in the process.

Someone had even gone so far as to dress him in a baby shirt with the symbol of Captain America printed on it. In his hand he held a little plush shield. Probably Bucky’s effort.

Obviously someone had gone all out with marketing Captain America.

Howard sighed and mini-Steve gurgled at him.

"Yeah…" Howard said, trailing off and resisted digging his palms into his eyes where a headache was starting to form.

Slowly he circled his workbench and mini-Steve twisted awkwardly to follow him with his eyes, a curious expression on his face that prevailed even as he toppled over in his attempt to twist all the way around where he sat.

Warily Howard took a step when the toddler fell over. Slowly Steve’s face screwed up and a little sniffling sound escaped him but the next moment he gave a huff and flailed back up into his recent position.

Howard’s heart did not melt instead he skeptically watched the toddler watch him and flinched when Steve flung his arms up and made a grabbing motion with his little hands up at Howard and gurgled happily at him.

"No." Howard deadpanned and crossed his arms over his chest. "No way. Forget it. I’m not picking you up." He moved over to a corner of his room to look for something to give the toddler as a toy.

"Here how about you just play with this until you’re your big self again." He said and laid an old and word screwdriver on the workbench that he had meant to throw out, it’s edges too blunt to be of any use anymore. Steve made insistent grabby hands at him, ignoring the tool in front of him.

Howard glared at him. “That not good enough for you?”

Steve gave a little huffing noise at that and with horror Howard watch his face contort into a grimace and a tiny, pitiful whimper escaped him that slowly build into a wail.

"Oh my god, fine!" Howard snapped quickly and placed his palms under each of Steve’s arms and carefully lifted him up until Steve’s legs dangled in the air. Steve’s breath hitched on little sobs and his little fists grabbed at Howard’s sleeves, trying furtively to draw him closer. Or whatever mini-Steve was trying to accomplish with his pawing.

"Yeah, ok, sheesh just calm down." Howard muttered and settled Steve against his chest. Steve gave a happy gurgle and Howard craned his head back a little when a slightly wet little hand clutched at his collar and the other wandered to Steve’s mouth again.

Howard poured himself a finger of scotch one-handed and toasted himself.

Here was to hoping that the grown-up Steve returned soon. When Steve was his old self again he was going to be banned to sleep on the couch. No way was Howard going to sleep with a man in his bed that he would undoubtly have to change the diapers of in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets turned into a toddler. Howard hates children. (by spoktoberfest)


	7. Peggy/Steve: After the ice

The room he woke up in was white, blindingly so and he squeezed his eyes shut against the light until it was dimmed. Someone was in the room with him.

His muscles tensed. He was ready to strike if that someone turned out to be an enemy. The memories of what had happened were fuzzy at best. He had been in that plane with the ocean below him…

The air shifted as someone stopped beside him.

"Welcome back, Steve." Peggy whispered and Steve relaxed, turning his face into the slender hand that was placed against his cheek. He was safe.

"Hey, Peggy." Steve rasped through a dry throat and coughed. Slowly he pushed himself into a somewhat sitting position. He felt chilled even though the room was warm. With a murmured thanks he accepted the glass of water Peggy handed him. At least his hand was somewhat steady enough so he did not spill anything over himself.

"What happened? Last I remember I was in the plane." Undoubtly this was a hospital room, probably somewhere in the headquarters of the SRR but how had he come here? Peggy’s face looked drawn and tired but happy, too, relieved.

"You crashed into the ocean. Howard found you." There was a smile in her voice.

"Stark?" His head whipped around when the door was forcefully pushed open.

"Yes, me! Took quite a while, too." Howard proclaimed and grinned at Steve. "Good to see you awake again, Rogers. Enjoyed your beauty sleep?"

A grin spread over Steve’s face. “Sure I did. How long was I asleep?”

"A week. Considering that you were frozen for five years that wasn’t too long." Howard shook his head in wonder. "We weren’t even sure if-"

"Five years?" Steve interrupted him in horror. "I was gone for five years? What happened?" His head was spinning. He felt like throwing up.

"Howard, I told you to let me speak." Peggy almost growled at Howard and the man in question raised his hands in surrender.

"I thought you already did!"

"He woke up five minutes ago. When should I have had the time? Just be silent now." Peggy hissed. Still in shock Steve watched Howard nod his head in understanding and move to stand beside the door, silent now. He didn’t know that it was possible to shut that man up so quickly. What had happened in his absence? Five years…

"The war is over. You did it."

Steve looked up at Peggy in surprise. “I didn’t really do anything.”

"You really have no idea, do you? You’re a hero. You sacrificed yourself to save the world." Peggy shook her head. "There is still work to do, though."

"What do you mean? We’re not at peace?"

"We are. Howard and I founded a secret agency to make sure that it stays that way."

Howard spoke up again. “The agency is called Shield. We could use your help.”

Steve’s head was spinning.

"You don’t have to decide now. Just rest until you’re back on your feet. I will come back later." Howard and Peggy moved to go and there was only one thing left to say.

"We should still go on that date." Steve spoke up before he had time to change his mind.

"Yes." Peggy said and looked over her shoulder back at him. "I would like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: AU where Steve is rescued soon after his plane goes down, and Peggy & Howard are still co-directors of SHIELD (by scrollgirl)


	8. Steve/Tony + Steve/Howard, unrequired

"So, you’re fucking my son."

It was with a certain kind of sick fascination that Howard watched Steve’s head twist around in surprise. For a moment he entertained the thought that the surprise came from his presence here, instead of the statement, that no one had told Steve of his arrival in this time. Unlikely. Howard wasn’t even allowed to leave the house. Stark Tower. The building his son had built.

He had a son. A son who was older than him.

"Howard." Even from across the room Howard could see Steve swallow heavily. "Who told you?"

"Tony did. Rubbed it in my face even, for whatever reason." Howard crossed the room, hands balled into fists but hidden from view, shoved into the pockets of his pants. It wouldn’t do him any good to punch Steve now.

"Our time wasn’t very progressive. It wasn’t a far stretch to think that you’d mind."

Howard nearly scoffed at that, swallowed it down at the last moment and turned it into a non-committed hum because Steve didn’t know. He didn’t know how Howard had watched him. As unobservant as Steve was when it came to emotions directed at him it didn’t come as a surprise.

"He doesn’t like me." That realization had come with a certain detached feeling. Why should he care if a stranger liked him or not, son or not. A son he didn’t know and hadn’t gotten the chance, yet, to produce.

"You were an asshole to him." Steve’s hands balled into fists, the words gritted out between clenched teeth. Interesting. For a moment it looked like he wanted to punch Howard in the face but instead he turned around, facing away from Howard and it stung.

"I wasn’t anything to him."

"But you will be, in time."

Anger burned in Howard’s chest at the words, at the dismissive tone. He stared at the back of Steve’s head.

"Whatever you may think, I’m not that man, Steve. I don’t have a son." ‘and maybe I won’t have one if I go back to my time’ was left unspoken. But oh how he wanted to lash out.

"You don’t have one, yet." Steve said and turned back to look at Howard, holding his gaze like he wanted to say more. Maybe he wanted to put more blame on Howard, like he should have known better somehow.

"I never wanted children." He felt like he was supposed to apologize for that. This time was so much more accepting than his and soon he would have to return there. Unless he found a way to stay.

"When I woke up in this time I thought…" He thought, maybe he could be with Steve now. That he could take him to a nice restaurant without people staring.

"What did you think, Howard?" Steve looked at him steadily, still that foreign anger in his eyes that was directed at Howard, at his future self.

It was only a split second he thought of telling him everything.

"Nevermind. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll see myself out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: angst where Howard (whose *desperately* in love with Steve (may or may not be in a relationship with him)) goes to the future, finds Steve and Tony are in a committed relationship, and has to deal with a Steve who’s sorta pissed at him for his future self being a jerk to bb!Tony. (by renai-chan)


	9. Peggy/Steve, Date

"I’m sorry I’m late."

The voice was soft and almost didn’t penetrate the noise of the Stork Club. Peggy would have missed it if she hadn’t been waiting for it, no matter how small that hopeful part had become that would have always waited for Steve.

Self-consciously Peggy wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes before lifting her head to take Steve in.

"It’s not your fault." She whispered and rose from her seat to stand in front of him. Steve gazed down at her, at the red heels that complemented the red dress he liked on her so much. Her eyes were red-rimmed. She looked beautiful in his eyes except for the sad expression on her face, like he was only a phantom she was imagining.

Carefully she lifted a hand and laid it to his cheek before sliding it down and wrapping her arms around him, feeling Steve do the same to her.

"Never do this to me again, Steve." She choked out and held him tight against her.

"Never. Not if I can help it." He replied with quiet fierceness and slid his palms over her back, her waist, holding her like he never wanted to let her go again.

With a few careful breaths Peggy calmed herself down. Slowly. She disengaged from him, squeezing his arms and wiped at her face again, carefully as to not smudge her makeup.

"Come on. I told you I’d show you how to dance." Peggy gripped his hand and tugged his unresisting form onto the dance floor. Standing before one another Peggy settled one of his hands on her waist and interlaced their fingers of the other hand. When she saw his awkward expression she chuckled.

"You’re going to be ok." She whispered with a small smile that seemed to freeze for a second, faltering, and Steve drew her tighter against him again.

Peggy almost clung to him, clutching the fabric on his shoulder in one and his palm in her other hand, holding on tight. She buried her face in the bend of shoulder and neck, hiding her face.

Steve didn’t comment on the wetness spreading over his shoulder. He just held Peggy tighter to him, dipping his head down to breath in the scent of her perfume.

"I thought I’d never see you again." He murmured, eyes closed and slowly swaying with the music.

"Me too." Peggy choked out and looked up at him again with teary eyes. It took nothing from her beauty away and carefully Steve leaned in to kiss her. Her mouth was soft under his, the kiss not as desperate as in the car. They took their time, lips barely moving against each other until Peggy nipped at Steve’s bottom lip.

Slowly they swayed with the music and Steve laid his head on top of Peggy’s, closing his eyes.

She hissed when Steve stepped on her toes.

"I told you that I can’t dance." Steve whispered apologetically into her hair and Peggy hid a still watery smile against his shoulder. They would be ok.

"It’s ok. I’m just glad that you’re here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: date/dancing (by yourironqueen)


	10. OT4, Alphas and their omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy take care of their omegas (by blakefancier)

Howard whined where he stood in front of the bed that held his fellow omega Bucky and their two alphas. Steve and Peggy were busy kissing and fucking Bucky and Howard wanted that, wanted his alphas wrapped around him.

His heat burned through his body just like it did through Bucky’s and Howard felt the wetness from his hole slide down his inner thighs, reacting to the presence of a male alpha and precome drip from his cock at the presence of his female alpha. His skin was sweaty and he pressed his legs together, hole clenching uselessly around nothing. He wanted to sink to the floor and present himself or lie on the bed and rut against the sheets but Peggy and Steve had told him to stand back and watch. A low whine escaped him again. He was a good omega and he would do as his alphas told him but it was hard.

His fingers twitched towards his cock but he wasn’t allowed to touch either himself or his mates and he felt ready to scratch at his too-tight skin.

Another wave of heat washed over him and he moaned before he could stop himself. Peggy’s eyes landed on him and she pulled away from Bucky, who moaned at the loss and was hushed by Steve, to crawl to the edge of the bed and kneel up so she was eye to eye to Howard. Howard looked at her through wet lashes. How she could be so steady and calm was beyond him. Only the quick rise and fall of her chest and her scent gave her arousal away. Unconsciously he leaned towards her.

“Please.” He whimpered and swayed where he stood. When Peggy beckoned him forward he nearly stumbled in his rush to get to her and wrap himself around her. He shuddered and moaned when his skin touched hers and he felt her breasts press against him. Her arms came up around him and her hands slid over his back.

“Shh, Howard, we’ll take care of you. You’re doing so good.” She praised and guided him onto the bed to lie down beside Bucky who was rocked up the bed by each of Steve’s thrusts, letting wanton and desperate sounds spill from his lips.

Howard gripped Bucky’s hand and interlaced their fingers and gasped when Steve rested his palm briefly over theirs before he held onto Bucky’s hips and thrusted harder into him.

Peggy’s hands on his body made Howard wail high pitched. A blush colored his cheeks, he was so embarrassed but when Peggy slid down over his cock he almost screamed.

She rode him fast and hard and it wasn’t long before he came inside of her just as Bucky spilled over his own chest.

Peggy climbed from him again and he whimpered and tried to grab her. He hadn’t made her come he was a bad omega but she shushed him and kissed him, whispering praises in his ear until he was calmer again. Steve’s hands roamed over his body too and he didn’t even realize that they had switched places until Steve’s cock was pushing into his ass and Steve was between his thighs and Peggy was riding Bucky beside him.


	11. Howard/Steve, Vacation

„Vacation…“

Howard said the world with the kind of disdain he usually reserved for dirt that he found under his shoe after having both stepped into gum and dog poo. Vacation, he drew out the syllables in a way that held all his distaste for the concept.

Steve rolled his eyes, internally, and kept himself from calling him a silly baby. Outwardly he looked at Howard expectantly.

“Yes, Howard, vacation. We should go on vacation together, somewhere nice.”

“Vacation…” Howard repeated with a frown on his face. “Why would you want to go on vacation?”

Again, Steve kept himself from rolling his eyes. Someday they would fall out of his head with how hard Howard made them roll. It was a miracle Howard hadn’t yet dropped from the amount of work he heaped on himself.

Steve knew were his reluctance came from. He knew of his childhood and his distinct fear of falling back into the poverty he grew up in but still…

“Because the war has been over for almost a year and all we’ve done is holing up in your house.”

“What’s wrong with my house?” Howard grumbled and added: “And it’s not like we’ve never been out.”

Steve reminded himself that hitting his lover over the head would not bring his wish to life any faster. Sometimes Howard was a bit slow on the uptake, at least when it came to relaxation that did not involve alcohol or sex.

“Yeah, for your corporate parties and out for dinner.” The dinners had been nice while the corporate parties had been awkward and boring for the most part. They hadn’t been allowed to be open about their relationship, instead Steve had been there as Captain America, the symbol.

“We’ve been to those galleries and museums you like so much, too.” Howard pointed out, not looking up from his work.

“That’s not the same as vacation.” Now there was exasperation coloring Steve’s voice. 

Finally Howard looked up from his work and fixed Steve with a look. “If you want to relax I have a pool and park right outside.” He waved a hand to one of the windows that showed said park and pool. It was a nice park and a nice pool.

“Howard, that’s not the same either. Why don’t you want to go on vacation with me?” Steve uncrossed his arms from his chest to move to Howard’s side.

“I don’t have anything against vacations.” Howard parried and looked up at him, brows drawn together in a frown.

“Then let’s fly somewhere, anywhere, maybe California.”

“We can’t. I need to work, my company doesn’t manage itself.”

“You always work. Maybe it’s time to step back a little and see how your company will fare without you. You just hired Stane, let him handle it.”

Howard stared at him in silence, frown firmly in place and Steve stroked a hand through his hair, watching his lids flutter.

“And you could fly your own plane since you call all other pilots incompetent.”

Steve felt the grin stretch on his face when he saw the pondering look that put on Howard’s face. With a huff Howard crossed his arms over his chest but he leaned against Steve as he pulled him into a hug and kissed the side of his face.

"Ok, we’ll fly anywhere you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vacation, Howard doesn’t like vacations or even traveling for work, Steve thinks it’s high time for them to go, Howard protests (by goldenhelikaon)


	12. Bucky/Steve: In sickness and health

Steve was ill again and the nuns were worried. It wasn’t the first time that Steve was sick but nevertheless they always seemed to worry one way or another about something but this time it seemed to be more serious. It made Bucky worry in turn.

It was night when he crept into Steve’s sick room. It was a skill he had taught himself. In an orphanage that necessary if you wanted a chance with the girls or to just have the freedom to go wherever you wanted and right now Bucky wanted to go to his best friend.

"Stevie? Are you awake?" Bucky whispered into the darkness of Steve’s room and moved to the side of Steve’s bed. Steve’s eyes were open, glittering with the light of the moon that fell in through the window. His skin was still sickly pale, almost white.

"Yeah, M’awake." He croaked and coughed so bad his body shook. Wheezing, Steve turned on his side, facing away from Bucky, to gasp for breath. Awkwardly Bucky laid a hand on his back, rubbing through the thin nightshirt to ease the pain at least a bit. His skin was hot even through the fabric and Bucky frowned before climbing into bed with him, crawling carefully over Steve’s prone body to lie down on his other side.

"You shouldn’t be so close, what if I infect you?" Steve gasped and visibly stifled another coughing fit.

He truly did look worse than any other time he had been ill like this.

"You know I don’t get ill easily, so don’t worry about it." Bucky murmured and pulled him into his arms, resuming the strokes over his back with the flat of his palm. Steve snuggled against him, burrowing into his warmth not doubt. Somewhere he’d read that body heat was the best way to warm someone.

"I don’t want to die." The words were muffled by Bucky’s sleep shirt but they still seemed to ring in his ears. He swallowed heavily and squeezed Steve tighter to him.

"Don’t be stupid, you won’t die. I won’t let you." He whispered back fiercely and Steve snorted wetly. "And how would you stop that?"

"You’ll just have to trust me on that."

"You’re stupid." Steve mumbled but Bucky could feel the upturned corners of his mouth against his collarbone.

"What do you want to do before you die?" Bucky mused. He didn’t really want to think about any of this, of Steve dying. He nearly missed Steve next words, so quiet were they.

"Kiss someone."

His muscled tensed a split second in surprise. “Oh?”

"Yeah, it always seems like such a big deal when others do it. I want to know what it is like." Steve sniffled and Bucky drew his fingers through his sweat-slick hair.

"Is.. there someone special you want to kiss?"

"No. Look at me. Who would be interested in that?" Bucky wanted to pinch Steve for thinking like that but maybe he was too sick for that, he couldn’t even really fight back like this.

"What isn’t there to like?" Bucky countered and sighed, sliding even closer to Steve. Sullen silence met his words and Bucky nearly sighed again. Then he had an idea.

His hand slid down to Steve’s neck and he met no resistance when he tipped Steve’s head back. Steve’s breath washed over his face and his eyes were wide as Bucky moved even closer. He pressed his lips to Steve’s in a chaste kiss, moving his mouth over Steve’s and hearing him sigh.

"Thanks." Steve whispered when Bucky pulled back and stared at him. He looked awkward and a little embarrassed but Bucky liked to think that he was looking a little healthier, too.

Bucky pressed a quick peck to Steve’s lips. “Get better soon, ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Bucky and Steve, first kiss (by yourironqueen)


	13. Howard/Steve, Howard and children II

"What are you doing?"

Steve stifled a snort when he watched the little girl Liz wander around Howard's lab with Howard's gaze following her warily. It was astonishing how uncomfortable Howard was around children. On top of that it was fun to watch him squirm. 

Howard shot a glare in Steve's direction but he did not call for help. No surprise. Howard would never call for help unless it was the most dire of circumstances and a little girl did not qualify… yet.

"Lizzy, don't touch anything you hear me?" Steve called to her and she turned her baby blue eyes to him and nodded with a bright smile. She wore a pretty dress with floral ornaments her mother had chosen for her and that seemed out of place in Howard's workshop, even though the place was as clean and tidy as usual. Steve had no doubt that she was going to touch something in the next something minutes.

Giggles he would later deny bubbled out of his throat when Liz stopped beside the stool Howard was perched on to work. 

"Hi! My name is Elisabeth but you may call me Liz." Liz proudly proclaimed and stuck her hand out for Howard to shake while Steve was shaking with silent laughter, clutching the doorframe with one hand so he wouldn't fall over. 

"Hi." Howard answered with a barely suppressed frown. "I'm Howard. You can call me Mister Stark."

"What is that?" Liz asked loudly, ignoring what he had said or so it seemed, and wandered over to one of Howard's machines and poked at it, making Steve's heart skip a beat in his chest. Despite the fact that he knew that it was usually turned off he couldn't help but worry anyway. He looked toward Howard, not moving from his position leaning against the door (curiosity demanded it of him that he wait and see what Howard would do), who had hopped from his stool and strolled over to stand beside Liz.

"That is a robot I'm working on." Howard grumbled, clearly unhappy at the child's presence and he shot another glare at Steve when he couldn't suppress another laugh in time. Steve shot his most insincere and innocent smile back and was paid with an eye roll from Howard. A tug at Howard's arm brought his attention back to Liz and he moved to kneel down beside her, bringing them on the same height. If Steve squinted a little he could almost imagine that there was a small smile on Howard's face. 

"Do you want me to turn it on?" 

Liz nodded, suddenly shy and Steve watched them with a smile on his face. 

Only when Liz was gone, picked up by her mother later in the day, did Steve dare to ask the question that had been in his head ever since he saw Howard interact with the little girl.

"Are you still against getting a child?"

"Yes." Howard said deadpan and Steve could feel his own face fall. So much for that hope then. A kiss was placed on the cheek of his downturned face and he glanced at Howard. "It's not a 100% yes anymore, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: modern AU, babysitting someone’s child (by bonzai-bunny)


	14. Howard/Peggy, Christmas Music

"I wouldn’t have taken you for someone who enjoys Christmas music." Peggy said from the entrance to Howard’s lab, making the engineer in question look up from the machine he was working on. He grinned at her and gave a one-shouldered shrug before bending his head down to his work again.

"Should I apologize?"

"No. I just didn’t think that you’d like Christmas music." Peggy replied and closed the door behind her, moving farther into the lab.

"Why?" Howard asked and watched her, smirking when he saw Peggy tilt her head slightly. She was listening to the music and he liked it.

"You didn’t seem the type." Peggy said after a while with a wistful smile. He shook his head at her fondly.

"If that’s what throws you, you don’t know me well."

Peggy looked curiously back at him.

"Yes, maybe you’re right."

Howard smiled at her, genuine this time, and straightened from his slouch, approaching her. In front of her he gave a small bow.

"May I ask for this dance milady?"

Peggy laughed. Her eyes shone with amusement. It stripped years from her face that the war had put there.

"Careful, Stark, someone might mistake you for a gentleman." She said but her smile was warm and she took the hand he offered to her.

"Oh how you hurt me, fair maiden." He laid his other hand over his heart in mock hurt, keeping his palm outstretched and the corners of his mouth downturned in an exaggerated frown. Laughter lines were around his eyes.

"You should know that I’m no maiden." Peggy teased and laughed brightly when Howard pulled her against his chest in a flourish.

Howard swept her around the room and for a moment he imagined them in a great empty hall and Peggy in a flowing dress that would twirl around her form, opposed to the cluttered workshop they were in and the uniform Peggy wore.

"Back when I was just a little boy, my mother used to dance with me around the living room. She loved this music." There was a wistful note in his tone. They had danced and danced until his father had come and complained about the noise and later their rising company had not left enough time for that kind of, as his father called it, childish enjoyment.

Maybe Peggy sensed his train of thoughts, how they turned darker, saw his happy smile slip a little around the edges. She slid her hand from Howard’s shoulder to his back and snuggled closer to him, resting her head under his chin, against his collarbone. The music switched to a slower song and they swayed on the spot, barely moving their feet.

He laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

Then something faster came on and he swirled her around again, tipping her like he sometimes saw and relishing the squawk she let out and giving her a quick peck on the mouth before ducking away from the playful slap she aimed at him.

They only stopped dancing when Phillips yelled at them to turn down the music already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dancing to christmas music (by ofthefox)


	15. Bucky/Steve: Lingerie

"Welcome home."

The silk clung to Bucky's body, blue a sharp contrast against the paleness of his skin. Steve wanted to lick the skin, see for himself how it tasted, rediscovering everything that Bucky had to offer. Steve wanted to slide his palms over the smooth fabric. Black charcoal was painted around Bucky's eyes, enhancing their color and captivating Steve. 

Bucky was lying on the bed with both of his hands behind his back and Steve was still standing in the doorway, dumbfounded by what he had found upon coming home. That Bucky could be shameless was nothing new to him but the way the other man stretched sinuously against the sheets, panties and the corset he wore catching the light in the most distracting way, was. Steve wanted to get his hands all over him. 

His pants were growing tight just from watching Bucky and the way the muscles in his legs and arms twitched when he moved. A distracting lick of a pink tongue over red lips made him think of how Bucky would look on his knees with those same lips wrapped around Steve's cock, with his red-painted nails scratching over his skin, his back while he pounded into him. He shuddered. 

"Don't you want to come closer?" Bucky all but purred and beckoned him; crooking his fingers and Steve stumbled forward like Bucky had pulled at an invisible string that connected them. The smile on his face was sinful, not an ounce of shame in his body language and expression. Steve didn't want him any other way.

"God, Bucky, you look-" Steve's mouth ran dry and he put his knee on the bed, crawling forward and pushing his way between Bucky's legs, forcing him to spread his thighs around his waist. Maybe later Steve would fuck him like this, on his back and with his panties only pushed far enough to the side so Steve could shove his cock into him. 

"How do I look?" Bucky asked innocently. Steve pinched a nipple without answering, making Bucky gasp. Words were beyond him right in that moment.

The silk was cool and smooth under Steve's fingers when he roamed the flat of his palm over Bucky's chest, catching on the seams of the corset and a nipple that poked through the fabric. Bucky moaned and threw his head back. 

A little growl escaped Steve and he leaned down to bite one, hard, like Bucky liked it sometimes. He kept his eyes on Bucky as he cried out again 

"You, for your part, look absolutely wild." Bucky panted with a leer. His hands buried themselves in Steve's hair when Steve slid down the bed to press his face in Bucky's crotch over the silk, sucking on the fabric and making it wet. Bucky gasped out and tugged at a fistful of Steve's hair. 

"Maybe I should dress up more often, hng." His back bowed as Steve scraped his teeth along the hardness behind the silk and pushed a finger along the edge of the panties. 

"I take it that you like it?" Bucky laughed breathlessly when Steve came up for air and glanced up at him through his lashes. Steve bit him through his panties, lightly. "What do you think, Bucky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Bucky in lingerie (by leylaleya)


	16. Howard/Steve, Age-regression

"It’s true. You’re a teenager." Steve said. His expression was nothing short of dumbfounded and Howard nearly giggled. Then he wanted to hit himself. Instead he frowned at Steve.

"Why should anyone lie about that sort of thing?" He growled, his voice broke halfway through the sentence and he wanted to scream. The first time around he had already been happy to outgrow being a teenager and now he was stuck in that phase again. Now he was all gangly limbs again and he’d been glad to have filled out at least a little even though he’d stayed on the side of being slender.

Howard’s gaze caught on Steve’s bicep, lingering and he swallowed. His pants suddenly grew a little tighter and he let out a groan that was all annoyance and no pleasure. That he certainly hadn’t missed; popping random boners.

He frowned to himself and stared resolutely down at the weapon he was working on.

"Howard, what is it?" Steve asked and stopped beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I forgot how often I got a hard-on at this age. It’s a fucking distraction." Howard answered sullenly and poked at the machine he was supposed to be working on. He’d rather jerk off right now but his lab was not the right place for that. It would be unsanitary.

"Language." Steve reprimanded him without missing a beat but he rubbed his palm up and down Howard’s arm in comfort. He looked just as lost as Howard felt.

"You’re not my father." Howard snapped and swirled around, coming face to face with Steve or rather face to collarbone. His eyes skipped up to Steve’s lips and he licked his own.

A naughty thought occurred to him.

"Hey, you could help me with those." Howard leered and leaned on Steve, trusting him to hold his weight and not let him fall from his stool. A quick glance around showed the lab to be empty so Howard laid both of his hands on Steve’s chest and pushed, slipping from his stool and making him back up until Steve’s back was against the wall and Howard was crowding into his personal space.

Howard observed the way Steve’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed and the trapped look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked dodgy, eyes skipping all over the room, everywhere but at Howard.

"You could help me with my hard-on." Howard clarified and pressed his pelvis against Steve’s thigh, letting him feel the hardness there. It was unmistakably. He moaned shamelessly and Steve blushed. His palms hovered awkwardly over Howard’s hips, carefully not making contact but looking like he wanted to push him away.

"You’re way too young for me."

"I’m 26, Steve." Howard complained. "I only look 15." He rubbed his groin against the top of Steve’s thighs and moaned again.

When Steve didn’t react beside growing redder, Howard tried to a different tactic. He leaned in closer until they were touching from thigh to chest.

"Don’t you want to try out how tight I’m now?" He whispered and felt Steve swallow. "I bet I’d be tight like a virgin now, you’d have to finger me excessively before you could put your dick in me."

A little moan escaped Steve and he gave a tiny jerk of his hips before he grew deathly still again.

"We could role-play and you’re the Captain who teaches me all about sex. Or I could call you daddy." Howard said sweetly.

Steve shuddered.

"Please daddy, please fuck me." Howard murmured in his most innocent voice, blinking up at Steve through his lashes and opened his mouth in an ‘o’ of pleasure as he undulated his hips against the thigh still between his legs.

He could see it in Steve’s face, the moment that he gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Howard gets turned into a teenager again. (Including raging libido.) (by spoktoberfest)


	17. Peggy/Steve, Sharing a tent

"Damn it!" Steve swore and dug a little more desperately through his duffle bag. Again. Quickly he looked over his shoulder at Peggy, beautifully naked Peggy, who was reclined back against his sleeping bag, unashamed of her nudity and more than ready to be debauched.

Steve swore again. God how he wanted to do some debauching right about now but…

"Steve what is it?" Peggy asked and pushed herself up on her elbows. The motion made shadows play over her skin in distracting ways. Her hair curled over her shoulder. Steve tore his eyes away from the sight.

"We don’t have any rubbers." He said to his bag and after a moment of silence chanced a quick glance at Peggy.

"We could try something else." She proposed and bit her lips.

"Like what?"

"For one: You could thrust between my thighs until we both come or…" Peggy had come closer. Her breath fanned over Steve’s cheek.

"Or?" He turned more fully to her and started to kiss down her neck. The hard ground was uncomfortable against his knees.

"I could blow you while you go down on me."

Heat washed over Steve and he cleared his throat, returning the bashful grin that Peggy shot at him.

"So, 69, or what it’s called? We never tried that before."

"Exactly. Now would be the perfect time to try it out. There’s no one to hear us for miles." Peggy said and Steve captured her lips before leaning back on his hands.

"How do you want me?" He asked her and saw her smile with pleasure.

"I’m going to lie down and you can kneel above me." Peggy offered and laid back when Steve nodded.

"Ok, wait." Steve said scrambled over her.

"Ow, don’t kick me, Steve." Peggy complained and laughed at the blush on Steve’s cheeks, holding her hands up to guide Steve into position.

"I’m sorry, Peggy!" Steve said and grinned bashfully down at her. Slowly he ran a hand over her thighs, exhaling when they parted for him.

"Yes, that looks good." He breathed.

"I could say the same." Peggy grinned lewdly up at him and the hand she wrapped so suddenly around his cock made him bite out a yelp that turned into a moan.

He slid his knees apart and heard Peggy hum when that brought his own cock closer to her mouth. Both of his elbows bracketed her hips and he leaned down, moaning when her tongue slipped over the head of his cock.

His own mouth touched her clit and he slid both of his hands under her ass, tilting her hips ever so slightly up to get better access. The tips of his fingers curled around the meat of her thighs and in, drawing a moan out of Peggy when they found her opening. He slipped just the pads of his fingers over it and at the same moment Peggy took him into her mouth, putting pressure on his lower back with one hand to guide him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sharing a tent, no rubbers - they need to get creative (by peggyleads)


	18. 18/24: Howard/Steve, Blood

„Are you sure that you should be here, Stark?“ Steve said and looked up from where he’d been staring at his hands, folding it in lap. He was hunched over, sitting on his bed. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale, almost deathly so. Howard hadn't seen him for days, ever since the Serum had first shown its side effects. 

“Your men haven’t seen you in a while and they’re worried about you.” Just to be on the safe side Howard stayed at the door, wood against his back but all he wanted to do was reach out and touch.

“And they sent you to check on me?” it was almost growled at him. 

“No, but since you even sent Bucky away I wanted to see for myself.” 

“See what a monster I’ve become?” Steve's gaze pierced into his own and Howard couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body.

“Not how I’d have put it-“ He started and the doorknob suddenly dug into Howard’s back and a hand cut of his air circulation. The back of his head hit the wood of the door with a thump.

Howard let out a startled gasp. 

“How would you put it? Enlighten me.” Steve snarled and leaned in so his breath washed over Howard’s skin.

“I-“ Howard started but the way Steve’s eyes were fixed on his neck left him breathless. There was nothing he could say to that.

Steve sniffed his skin, his eyes half-lidded.

“Steve, what-“ Howard began and gave a startled cry when teeth sunk into the meat at the bend where neck met shoulder, letting blood well up that Steve greedily licked up. 

The moan Howard let out broke the silence and Steve froze like he had only now noticed what he was doing and he jerked back but he didn’t lift his head. Instead Steve curiously slipped a thigh between Howard’s where he had him pinned against the door and nudged upwards. 

Howard hissed and rocked down. There was no mistaking the hardness in his own pants. There was no mistaking that Steve had noticed it, too. 

Steve bit him again after a momentary pause, licking at the blood that welled up and Howard gasped and shuddered, rolling his pelvis down into Steve’s thigh, clutching fingers into Steve’s hair.

“You like this?” Steve murmured against the wound, dumbfounded. Howard gave a tiny nod. 

“Keep going.” Howard rasped. “Please.”

Steve nicked his skin with his teeth again, biting and sucking at the engineer’s neck and lapping at the blood. The wood was unforgiving against Howard's back as Steve held him against it. 

There was nowhere to go and his thigh pressed up between Howard's cock and he whimpered, rocking against it. 

"Come on, Howard." Steve murmured, grabbing at Howard's ass with one hand while the other braced his weight against the door and guided him into a rhythm. He was humping Steve's thigh like a dog. Heat rose in his cheeks, coloring them with a blush and thrust down, wriggling between the door and Steve's unyielding body until he came with a ragged cry.

When Steve pulled back his lips were red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the serum makes Steve a blood drinker, Howard is turned on (by blakefancier)


	19. 19/24: Howard/Steve, Timetravel

Howard blinked the flashes from his eyes as he cursed and looked around. It looked like he was still in his office but some of the furniture had moved, or so it seemed and the cube was gone which was worrisome. What was even more worrisome was the dark-haired man with a goatee coming towards him. 

“Hey, pal, who-“ Howard said defensively and came around his desk to confront the intruder. 

The punch knocked him out and he only remembered the feeling of falling before everything went dark.

He woke up in an interrogation room, bare except for the chair he was sitting in and the chair standing opposite him and the giant mirror on one of the walls, see-through no doubt. Some of the Hydra agents must have survived and now wanted to finish Red Skull’s work. 

His arms were shackled to the chair he sat in. He rocked from side to side, testing how much it would give but it was bolted to the floor and did not budge. 

A red-haired woman stood in front of him, expression blank and emotionless. Her outfit was indecently tight. 

He frowned at her.

“I won’t tell you anything.” He told her, keeping his own face carefully expressionless. She lifted a thin eyebrow at him. 

“What’s your name?” She asked and sat down in the chair across from him, getting comfortable.

“I won’t tell you anything.” He repeated and leaned back in his chair, trying to look casual despite the restraints. 

“Are you Howard Stark?” She asked.

“I’m not telling you anything.” He repeated again. Her expression did not change.

“What year is it?” she asked and he spluttered at her. “What? Don’t Hydra agents have access to a calendar?” he sneered. 

“Hydra was destroyed decades ago. You’re at Shield’s.” She said and looked at him calmly, searching for something in his face, maybe, as Howard looked at her in alarm. 

“I founded Shield only a week ago.” Howard said faintly, before he could stop himself, and felt the restraints unlock from his arms. 

The woman got up without a word and walked out before he could call her back, nodding to the blond man who walked in. 

“Steve?” Howard breathed. His knees felt weak and his heart beat fast in his chest. Suddenly he was glad that he was still sitting. 

“Hi Howard.” Steve said with a tiny smile. He looked sad. He looked like he hadn’t seen Howard for years. Like he had thought he’d never seen him again. Howard knew that Steve’s expression was mirrored on his own face. 

"Where am I?" Howard whispered. He felt tired. What had the cube done to him.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Steve asked him and glanced at the mirror, so quick it was barely noticeable but Howard was watching him like a hawk. 

"I was in my lab, working on the cube." Howard's head swayed to look around the room and landed on the mirror as well. A feeling of wrongness nagged at his guts, he just wanted to get out of here and go somewhere with Steve where they wouldn't be watched.

"It's 2012. Tony found you in his house and brought you here." 

"2012?" Howard echoed and braced himself on the chair's armrest. "What happens now?" 

“I’m going to be your guide for now, until we can be sure about your intentions here.” Steve said and helped him stand. Howard clutched at Steve’s arms and looked at him. 

“Ok.” He said faintly and let himself be lead outside and into an elevator.

The world outside the window was nothing like Howard remembered and as he turned to Steve he didn’t know what kind of look was on his face that made Steve lean in and kiss him. He only knew that he had missed this, their mouth on the others and their bodies pressed together.

He thought he had lost Steve forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: timetravel, 40s Howard ends up in the future when Captain America is with the Avengers, they had a secret relationship until Cap went down with the Hydra plane (by goldenhelikaon)


	20. Bucky/Peggy, Red Dress

Bucky pressed Peggy back against the wall of the alley, into a little corner where they were save from prying eyes. Night had made the shadows even deeper and the light of the streetlamp did not reach them. 

"You look beautiful." He whispered into the quiet and was met with a smile. 

"You don't look bad yourself." She said. 

With a hand at the back of his head she pulled him closer, in for a kiss. 

"I hope for you that the wall won't ruin my dress." She whispered against his cheek. 

The dress in question was the red one Bucky liked so much. The one she had worn the second time they had met in the very same pub in whose alley they now were in. 

"I'll be careful." He promised and leaned in to ravish her mouth again, swallowing her low moan when he hitched one of her thighs up around his waist, shoving up the hem of her dress around the tops of her legs, opening her up and stepping into the space created for him.

For a moment he mourned that he couldn't fully undress her. He wanted her naked, preferably in his own flat on any of the available surfaces. Instead he leaned in and kissed her again, slipping a tongue between her lips and his palms over the fabric of the dress, feeling its softness against his skin. He rocked gently against her, feeling his cock harden slowly and he slid his hands under ass, over the bare skin he found there. 

"Oh." He said. "You're going commando." The blood rushing south at this thought made him almost dizzy. 

"Come on Bucky, we don't have all night. Sooner or later someone will come looking for us and it better not be Howard." Peggy whispered urgently and reached between them to open Bucky's pants. He laughed breathlessly, pulse rising. 

"He would never let us live this down." 

"Or he'd ask to join us." Peggy grinned and slipped a hand around Bucky's back and into his back pocket to get the condom he always carried around with him whenever he was out with Peggy. 

Swiftly she slipped it over his cock and then steadied herself with her hands on Bucky's shoulders as he lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around him. 

"Come on." She whispered again and groaned softly when he aligned his cock with her and sank in and in and in. 

He muffled his own moan against her shoulder. 

When he was buried as far as he could go he let her adjust to the intrusion before her heel digging into his lower back urged him on. She was so warm and wet around him and he pulled out an inch and thrust back inside in an easy rhythm that rocked her back against the wall. 

By the moans and noises he pulled out of her he knew he had the right angle. Peggy fisted her nails into the back of his dress shirt and soon enough he abandoned all pretense of control, pounding into her over and over again.

For a moment he leaned heavily on her when they'd come, before he slowly set her back down on the ground on shaking legs.

A quick glance around assured them that they had not been discovered and with a few practiced movements Bucky helped Peggy straighten her dress. Hand in hand and only slightly worse for wear they went back into the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red dress (by yourironqueen)


	21. Howard/Steve, Vampire

"You should have told me." Steve said, not bothering to turn around to look at the figure standing behind him. He’d always been able to feel his presence somehow but he had put it down to the love they shared for each other.

Guess he had been wrong after all.

"How should I have told you something like this, Steve?" The creature said from behind him and silent steps came closer. That they could be heard at all was no doubt because he wanted to be heard.

Steve’s heart gave a painful twinge in his chest but he did not double over like he so desperately wanted to.

"You’re a monster and I should hate you." Steve said to the stone floor he was kneeling upon. He squeezed his hands together in prayer until it hurt.

"Do you hate me? Do you think of me as a monster?" Howard whispered and he sounded sad. It was a fluke.

Monsters didn’t feel a thing.

"No." Steve whispered back. His heart had betrayed him, it seemed.

A sigh came from beside him. Howard was standing there, black clothes stark against his pale skin and Steve had found it entrancing before he knew what he was. A vampire.

He wished he hadn’t found out.

"I still love you." Howard said and his eyes were dark, heated, when he looked at Steve and Steve couldn’t suppress the shiver of want that went through him.

They had never done anything untoward because of Steve’s vow but they had promised it. If only Steve would say yes.

"How do I know that you’re telling the truth? Everyone knows that vampires are unfeeling creatures." Steve spit out and turned his eyes forward again, landing on the altar and trying to find the strength, the calm that the church always brought him.

"Everyone is wrong." Howard replied. Anger was in his voice and he started to pace. Steve didn’t look at him but he did track the sound of his steps by ear. They echoed in the church’s hall.

"We’re not unfeeling." Howard muttered. "It would be better if we were, sometimes, because then your denial would not be as painful."

Steve flinched but didn’t say anything.

With a quiet curse Howard stopped behind Steve. The air moved when he kneeled down and scooted close enough that they almost touched.

His lips pressed behind Steve’s ear.

"I love you." Howard whispered like a secret. His skin was warm to the touch and Steve shivered. Did that warmth only mean that he had fed before coming here? He couldn’t remember his skin ever being chilled.

"I want to be with you." Howard continued and Steve closed his eyes against the thought. There was a strange yearning in his breast.

He almost wanted to turn around and chase the sadness from Howard’s voice with a kiss.

"We could be together forever; you only have to say the word."

"No."

"Not the word I meant." Howard said drily but the warmth disappeared from Steve’s back.

"I will be back for you." He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Steve is a priest who falls in love with Howard who is a vampire (by spoktoberfest)


	22. Howard/Peggy, Marriage

"May I introduce my wife Margaret to you?" Howard said pleasantly and guided Peggy forward with a hand on the small of her back, greeting a director of one of the rivaling companies. A plump man with greying hair and a mustache that was more impressive than Howard’s.

Everyone of importance to the field of engineering had been invited to the yearly science convention.

"Please call me Peggy." Peggy said and smiled at the man. He was instantly charmed and her smile grew a little wider, turning into a giggle, when he took her hand into his and raised it to his lips, his eyes never left hers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Peggy. Mr. Stark, why have I not heard about your marriage and to such a fine lady, too." The man turned to Howard with a frown at the last part, slapping his shoulder and laughing when Howard grimaced.

"We wanted to keep it private a little longer, before we’ll get swamped by paparazzi." Howard answered and took a sip from his wine flute, keeping his arm securely around Peggy’s middle and smiling at her softly.

"With such a pretty woman at your side you can be sure that people will talk and want to take your picture." The man winked at Peggy, getting another giggle from her and making her lean harder into Howard’s side.

"If you will excuse me, I think I see my own wife over there." The director said and grinned proudly when Peggy laughed and Howard waved him away with an understanding nod.

When the man was gone Peggy’s gaze sharpened and she quickly glanced around, taking in the masses around them.

"Let us take a seat, Howie." She said, genuinely laughing when Howard groaned low in his throat.

"Don’t call me that."

"But Howie, am I not allowed to give my husband a cute name?" Peggy said sweetly and made a sad face at him, yelping when he slapped her ass lightly, laughing.

"Not when said husband is in the company of important men who could ruin his business if they didn’t take him seriously." He muttered and gallantly pulled a chair out for her to sit.

They took they seat, chairs and bodies close together and leaned towards each other while they took small bites from the plates laid down before them, Peggy stealing every so often from Howard’s.

Howard leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Who do you think is it?"

"The man with the black, short hair and the glasses two tables over." Peggy murmured back and laughed quietly like Howard had said something funny.

"Don’t look!" She hissed when Howard made to do just that, grabbing his shirt on the front with both hands and pulling him into a kiss to cover the motion.

"He’s watching us." She whispered against his lips and felt him nod inconspicuously.

"Is that the one who tried to kill me? Should we go and introduce ourselves?" He whispered back, burying his nose in her hair and taking note of the perfume she wore.

"No. We just arrived. Better wait another hour."

"It’s going to be quite a long mission." Howard sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Howard and Peggy have to pretend to be married for a story (by dawnmariecarman)


	23. OT4, Werewolves

The assistant yelped frightened and nearly jumped away when Howard growled at him and flashed his eyes with the alpha’s red.

“What do you want?” Howard snarled and the assistant shook, too scared to get any word out.

“Howard.” Steve called from behind him and Howard turned his growling on Steve who ducked his head, eyes flashing a vibrant blue but who didn’t back down. Behind him were Bucky and Peggy, both with slightly hunched postures, submissive in the face of their alpha’s anger.

Slowly Howard calmed down and the red faded from his iris. “What?” He asked gruffly and the assistant scurried away at a nod from Peggy.

Carefully Bucky stepped behind Howard and nuzzled against the side of his face, whining in the back of his throat until Howard returned the gesture and dug his fingers into Bucky’s dark hair. “What is it?” Howard asked again, anger completely faded from his face. Frightening his betas was the last thing he wanted to do.

“We want to get out of here.” Bucky said and Steve and Peggy nodded in unison.

“Where?” Howard asked and his three betas shared a look that made Howard lift one of his brows.

“A motel. You’re stressed and it’s making everyone nervous.” Peggy said and Howard snarled at her before he could stop himself.

“Don’t tell me how to lead my pack, Peggy.” He snapped and Peggy whined. Howard’s shoulders sagged and guilt bled into his expression. “I’m sorry.” He sighed and kissed her in apology. “Lead the way.”

The room of the motel Bucky drove them to was small with a big bed that could easily fit four people, if those were well acquainted with each other. On his pack’s indication they undressed and Howard didn’t resist when Bucky pushed him down onto the bed and settled beside him with Steve on the other side and Peggy straddling him.

Bucky was the first to kiss Howard while Steve’s and Peggy’s hands overlapped on their journey over Howard’s chest which made him sigh in pleasure, anger slowly bleeding from him with every touch of his betas.

Peggy scooted down his bodies until she was sitting on Howard’s thighs and Steve’s and Bucky’s mouth met, tongues tangled around Howard’s cock and Howard moaned and Peggy’s breath hitched in her throat as she watched the two betas make Howard’s cock wet for her. Steve’s hand worked between her legs and she threw her head back with a cry.

When they deemed him wet enough Peggy sunk down on her alpha’s cock and they both hissed and Howard’s hands clutched her thighs as her wet channel enveloped him. Steve kissed him and Bucky kissed Peggy and she moaned into his mouth and heard her alpha’s muffled sounds.

Howard squeezed the flesh in his hands and urged her on , making her bounce on his lap until Peggy came with a cry and Bucky lifted her from Howard’s cock and thrust two of his fingers inside of her, prolonging her orgasm and fucking her through it as Steve swallowed Howard’s come.

Gently Peggy was laid down beside Howard and she pressed her mouth to his, greedily swallowing the needy noises he made while Steve and Bucky took turns fisting and licking Howard back to hardness and orgasm a second time, making him groan and thrash between them.

"Come on, such good betas." Howard panted as they knelt on either side of him. He slid his hand down Peggy’s side, pushing his fingers back into her while Bucky and Steve jerked off, eyes fixed on their alpha.

“Come on me.” Howard ordered them and with a ragged moan Steve and Bucky did, spilling their spunk on Howard’s chest and stomach while Peggy came on Howard’s fingers.

They snuggled together. Peggy lying down on Howard, smearing the come between their stomachs and Bucky and Steve pressed against Howard’s sides, petting him until he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> werwolves, pack cuddling, taking care of alpha Howard, multi orgasm (by momomomma)


End file.
